Black Magic Woman
by cenarkogal02
Summary: With old evil looming in the midst can Sam and Dean hack it alone? Or do the brothers need the help of two unlikely females? Season 7. Read and review please?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Me again. I thought I would do something with this season besides sticking with season 5 and 6. I hope y'all enjoy! Read and review let me know what you think! Here ya go Ash!**

* * *

**~Sioux Falls General Hospital~**

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled as doctors reset his broken leg.

"That woke him up." A petite brunette nurse said as Dean glared at her.

"Screw you bitch. Where's my brother?" Dean asked as the nurse rolled her eyes.

"He took a nasty bump so he's been taken up to get an MRI." She added as she began to cut through his jeans.

"Where am I?"

"Sioux Falls General Hospital." The nurse said making Dean start to thrash around.

"This won't hurt a bit." She said with a grin as she injected some medicine into his IV.

**~Later~**

"Son of a bitch." Dean said groaning. He sat up to see the nurse who had been taking care of him earlier checking his vitals.

He looked down to see his clothes had been replaced with a hospital gown.

"What the hell happened to my clothes?" Dean asked trying to get up from the hospital bed but was pushed down by the nurse.

"Easy there sparky. You took a bad bump and you wouldn't get far anyway." She said as she pulled back the covers so Dean could see the cast on his leg.

"Where's Sam?"

"Your brother is resting and waiting on the results of his MRI. We are also waiting on psych do to a consult on him since he keeps going on about seeing Lucifer everywhere." The nurse said as she wrote a few notes on Dean's chart.

"So he's awake and he's okay?" Dean asked with a little smirk as the nurse raised an eyebrow at him.

"If you call seeing Satan okay then yes." She said as she put the chart on the end of his bed.

"What kind of medicine did you give me earlier?"

"Morphine." She said with a smirk as Dean looked at her with wide eyes.

"What? You aren't in any pain are you?" She asked with a grin as Dean smiled back at her.

"You know if I was going to stay here I might ask you out. I'm Dean." Dean said with a smirk as the nurse shook her head.

"Good thing you aren't because I don't date patients. I'm Emily." The nurse said as she walked towards the door. "I am going to go check on your brother." She added as she walked out the door.

Dean waited until Emily was out of sight before he got up.

"Son of a bitch!" He screamed as he fell to the floor with a thud. Dean grit his teeth as he slowly stood up with the help of a chair. He grabbed his jacket as he stumbled up the hallway.

~Few Minutes Later~

"Okay Bobby. I'll meet you and Sammy out front." Dean said as he closed his cell phone. "Damnit Bobby hurry up. This stuff is kicking in again." He added.

After a few minutes a black car pulled up. Dean sighed in relief as he opened the door and got in.

"About time Bob... What the hell are you doing?" Dean yelled as he looked into the face of Emily.

"Saving your ass." Now buckle up and shut up." Emily yelled back.

Dean just looked at her for a minute before she grabbed the seat belt and buckled it herself.

"We have two leviathan on our ass. We need to go now!" She said as she put the small car into drive.

"What about Sam and Bobby?"

"They are in the ambulance behind us." Emily answered as she kept looking at the open road in front of her.

"You are a hunter?"

"Whatever gave you that impression?" Emily asked with a smirk making Dean chuckle.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked sleepily, his medicine slowly starting to kick in.

"A cabin far away. Don't worry its safe." Emily replied staring at the road ahead.

"Far away?"

"Yes Dean." Emily answered with a laugh. "Just go to sleep. Let the medicine do its job." Emily smiled as she saw Dean had quickly fallen asleep. She turned on the radio and quickly found a station she liked. She sung along to a Led Zeppelin song as she drove down the long country road.

~Few Hours Later~

"Son of a bitch." Dean said with a groan as he sat up on the small bed to see Emily asleep in a chair beside the bed. He quickly grabbed a pair of crutches and walked to a small sitting room where Bobby was reading a book.

"How long was I out?" Dean asked as Bobby looked up from his book.

"Six hours." Bobby answered making Dean groan.

"Who's the hot nurse?" He asked as Bobby scowled at him.

"What?"

"That hot nurse is my niece so you better stay far away." Bobby said looking back down at the book.

Dean smirked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Hows Sammy?" He asked changing the subject.

"He's still a little out of it but hes out of the woods." a voice said causing Dean to turn around. Bobby smiled as his niece walked into the living room and sat down beside him.

"The head trauma caused the seizure, but it was a light one. If we continue him on the medicine he should be fine." She replied as Bobby closed the book. "So what do we know Bobby?".

"Not much. No one has ever had to deal with these fuckers before." Bobby said with a sigh. "I'll call all of my contacts and see what I can scrounge up." He said getting up from the chair.

"So where can I find a beer in this place?" Emily asked making Dean look at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Ask me when you aren't high on pain meds." Emily said patting him on the back.

"But I'm not high anymore!" Dean yelled.

Emily rolled her eyes as she went into the kitchen in search of a beer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 2! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put it on faves. It means a lot to me :) please read and review let me know what you think! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"Hello Sammy boy." a voice said making Sam jump up from the small bed that he was on. He looked around and saw chains everywhere.

"No no you aren't real." Sam said as the voice laughed.

"Oh but Sammy I am real. You remember me don't you? Remember me torturing you in the cage. I thought we were friends."

"Go to hell asshole!" Sam screamed as the voice laughed.

"I've been there thank you I find it marvelous."

"You're not real. You're not real." Sam said as he pushed at the scar on his hand with a wince. He opened his eyes to see that the room had returned back to normal. He breathed a sigh of relief as he laid his head back on his pillow.

Emily shook her head as she watched from the door.

"How is he?" Dean asked in a low voice as Emily turned around to face him.

"Hes still hallucinating. The medicine can only do so much. If I were you I'd find a hospital far away from the leviathan so he can get the care that he needs." Emily said as Dean gritted his teeth.

"No." Dean said as he slowly made his way to the living room on his crutches.

"No?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow. "Dean he is going crazy in there. He needs to be where he can get some help!" Emily said as she followed Dean out of the room.

"Damnit Cass why did you have to do what you did. I could really use some fucking help right now." Dean said with a grimace as he sit down.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Yes! I heard you princess. Winchesters don't do hospitals." Dean said as Emily rolled her eyes.

"What about therapists?" Emily asked as Dean just gave her a look.

"We don't do shrinks either." Dean said making Emily laugh.

"I have a friend. She is a therapist yes but she is also something else." Emily said as Dean looked at her.

"Something else?"

"Yes. Someone that may be able to help us with our leviathan problem. I'll give her a call." Emily said as she grabbed her cell phone from her back pocket.

Dean just watched as Emily talked on her phone and paced around the kitchen.

"So Bobby have you found out anything?" Dean asked as he eyed Emily who was still talking on her cell phone.

"Well, from what I gather they are like shapeshifters, only a lot more eating people." Bobby said as Dean took his eyes off of Emily.

"Eating people?" Dean asked as Bobby nodded. "Anything else?"

"They bleed black goo and can't die from what I can tell." Bobby huffed as he closed his book.

"Great. I'm a gimp literally and figuratively." Dean said with a sigh as he sat down on the couch.

After a few minutes of talking Emily finally closed her cell phone.

"Okay my friend will be here in two hours." She added as she sat down beside Dean on the couch. Dean just nodded as he turned his attention to the telenovela that was on the television.

"Don't worry Dean. My friend knows what she is doing. I promise." Emily said with a smile as she put her hand on Dean's leg, Dean looked at her hand and nodded as Bobby glared at them.

-Meanwhile-

"Em, I'm not sure if this is in my expertise." Dr. Jessie Morrisey said as she sat down at her desk. "Ok Ok. I'm only doing this for you okay? I'll be there in two hours." She added as she hung her phone up with a sigh.

"Dr. Morrisey can you work in one more patient today?" Jessie's assistant Natalie said as she peeked in the door.

"No Natalie. I have to make a house call. Tell them to call the secretary and make an appointment for first thing in the morning." Jessie replied as she began to pack things in her briefcase.

"A house call? Is it that bad?" Natalie asked as Jessie nodded.

"This patient is seeing Satan so yes." Jessie answered as Natalie's eyes grew wide. "If you need anything I'm taking my pager. Hopefully I won't be gone too long." She added as she shut the briefcase.

Natalie nodded as her boss stepped out the door. Jessie put her sunglasses on and punched the address into her GPS.

"Here goes nothing." She said as she started the car up.

-Later-

"Where the hell is she?" Dean asked as he looked at Emily with a glare.

"Dean she has to drive from Sioux Falls not everyone is a lead foot like you." She said rolling her eyes as she went into the kitchen. "I know something that will make your ass happy." She said under her breath as she went into the refrigerator and pulled out a pie and a beer. She cut a piece and took them out to Dean who instantly perked up.

"Are you sure you don't want to marry me?" Dean asked with a smirk.

Emily smiled and shook her head as they heard a knock at the door.

"It must be Jessie. I'll be right back." She said as Bobby walked over to Dean with an angry look on his face.

"Remember what I told you idjit." He said in a whisper as Dean looked up at him and laughed.

"Hey Jessie." Emily said as she opened the door and hugged her friend who returned the smile. "Sam is down this way follow me." She added as the woman followed her.

"Hey Sam." Jessie said as she walked into the room. Sam looked at her with a raised eyebrow as he noticed Dean and Bobby had walked into the room.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked as Jessie looked taken back by his words.

"My name is Dr. Morrissey. I'm a specialist when it comes to cases like yours." She said as she took a pen and a notebook out of her briefcase.

"Oh no, Dean. Really? A shrink?" Sam said with a frown as he looked at his brother.

"Sam I don't know how to help you."

"And you think a shrink can?"

"Sam."

"Whatever. I'm out of here."

"Good boy Sammy." a voice said making Sam shut his eyes and grit his teeth. He looked over in the corner to see Lucifer's vessel smiling at him and giving him a thumbs up.

"You know what we can do Sammy? Road trip! We can go see the biggest ball of twine!" He said as he followed right behind Sam who kept gritting his teeth.

"Sammy?" Dean asked as Sam pressed the scar on his hand.

"Sammmmyyyy" Lucifer mocked him as he pressed the scar harder.

"YOU AREN'T REAL!" Sam shouted making the four adults jump at his sudden outburst.

Sam looked around to see Lucifer was no where in sight. He sighed and looked at the others.

"I have to go." He said as he grabbed a jacket and slammed the door.

"Do you think you can help him?" Dean asked looking at Jessie.

"I can only help him if he wants to be helped Dean.".


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here is chapter 3! I only own Emily and Jessie. Let me know what y'all think! :P**

* * *

"Another." Sam said as the bartender looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Son, I think you've had enough."

"Another." Sam said with a growl as the bartender quickly poured him another glass of vodka.

"And you say you don't need help." a female voice said as Sam turned around.

"What are you doing stalking me now?" Sam asked as Jessie sat on the bar stool beside of him.

"What can I get you sweetheart?"

"Screwdriver please."

"Sam, believe it or not I can help you." Jessie said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Look Dr. Morrissey..."

"Jessie." She corrected him as he smiled a little bit.

"Jessie, I can't be helped." Sam said making Jessie groan.

"Do you know how many times I've heard that speech Sam?" Jessie asked as Sam just looked at her. "Way too fucking much. I am DAMN good at what I do." She said as she slammed her fist on the bar getting looks from the other patrons.

"Sorry, that's the drink talking, but I am a good therapist Sam. Give me a chance please?" She asked as Sam still looked uneasy.

"Why the hell not?" He said as he downed the rest of his drink. "Come on lets get this show on the road."

Jessie smiled as Sam paid for their drinks and followed her out of the bar.

-Cabin-

"When can this thing come off?" Dean asked pointing at his cast.

"At least a few more weeks." Emily said as she sipped on a beer.

Dean groaned as Emily downed the rest of her beer and grabbed another.

"Its not broken though right? So why do I have to have this thing on?"

"Because Dean it needs to heal all the way. Now if you'd excuse me I'm going to go take a shower." She said as she pulled her shirt off making Dean gawk at her.

"What?" She asked with a smirk as she stood there in just her bra and jeans.

He quickly grabbed a pillow and put over his lower half as she stood there and smiled at him.

"Whoops." She said with a smile as she threw her shirt on the couch beside him. She smiled as she leaned in close to pick it up smiling as Dean still stared at her.

"You're evil you know that?" He asked finally speaking.

"Mmmhmm." Emily said with a smirk as she made her way up the stairs.

Dean let out a breath as she disappeared from sight. He looked over at the table and saw a buzz saw sitting there. He looked down at his cast and smiled.

"It's been fun buddy but you have to come off." He said as he walked over to the table and grabbed the saw. "Time to come off so Dean can have some fun." He said as he began to saw the cast off.

-Later-

"So how do you feel about that?" Jessie asked as she placed her hands under her chin.

"Really?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"The whole how do I feel about that shit. How the hell do you think I feel?" Sam said gritting his teeth.

"I thought when I got my soul back everything would be better. As Dean would say 'just peachy' but its like things have gotten worse." Sam said as he looked down at his hands. "At first I thought oh it'll blow over but I honestly think I'm going crazy." He added as Jessie wrote in her notebook.

"Sam, I know a little about your situation. Why did you go and scratch at the wall?" Jessie asked as Sam looked at her with wide eyes.

"How did you.."

"Just answer the question."

"Can't help but be a little curious. I mean come on." Sam said as Jessie shook her head. "How do you know about the wall Jessie?".

"Sammyyyyyy." a voice said making Sam groan.

"What is is Sam?" Jessie asked with a concerned look on her face.

"It was nothing."

"Oh Sammy. I'm hurt. Hi Jessie I'm Satan nice to meet ya." Lucifer said as Sam pushed at the scar on his hand.

"You're seeing him now aren't you?" Jessie asked as Sam just nodded.

"Okay Sam. Admitting that is the first step into fixing this." Jessie said sounding professional.

"Jessie you never did answer my question. How did yo know about the wall? I didn't tell you about it and I'm sure Emily didn't either." Sam said as Jessie looked down at the paper in front of her.

"Jessie?"

"It takes a liar to know a liar Sam." Jessie said as she looked up at Sam with black eyes.

-Later-

"Enjoy the shower?" Dean asked as he walked outside to see Emily leaning against the Impala.

"How did you? Damnit Dean!" She yelled as she looked down to see his cast was no where in sight.

"I'm sorry. I can't stand being a gimp for one more day. I need to get out of that cabin and get some fresh air." Dean replied as Emily shook her head. "Why are you leaning against my car? I just waxed this thing before all the shit happened."

"Dean its just a car."

"Its my baby okay? You don't understand our relationship." Dean said getting a laugh from Emily.

"Relationship? Really Dean? How do you have sex with your baby do you stick your dick in the gas tank or better yet the muffler?" Emily asked with a smirk as Dean glared at her.

"You are too much like me." Dean said as he leaned against the car beside of her.

"That scare you?"

"A little yeah." Dean said with a small laugh.

Emily smiled and walked in front of him.

"What?" Dean asked with a small smirk as Emily bit her bottom lip and moved closer.

"How about we have some fun?" She asked as she licked her lips and ran her finger down his chest.

Dean just looked at her his breathing getting heavier and heavier as her hand got lower.

Emily laughed at his reaction and quickly kissed his lips catching Dean off guard. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. He turned her around and put her back to the Impala as she broke the kiss breathing heavy.

"Wow."

"Lets take this someplace else." Dean said as Emily groaned.

Dean laughed and opened the door to the Impala. Emily smirked and pushed him down into the backseat.


End file.
